Dancing in the rain
by hopefalls97
Summary: Edward Cullen has done a number of mean things to Bella Swan, but when Edward looses his memory and seems to have this inexplicable attraction to his "Enemy", What will Bella do? Will she ignore her own feelings towards him? Or will she learn to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is "Dancing in the rain" but improved. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my Beta, Sian. Thank you so much, without you this story wouldn't even be up and if it was, it would tottaly suck. So, thank you. **

**And to all you readers, read and review.  
**

**Preface**

Life, like everything else, moves on; like the ticking of a clock, or the slow thudding of a heartbeat. Holding grudges just holds you back while everyone else moves forward. Sometimes, you just have to let go of all that anger. Even if what some has done to you still hurts, it isn't worth having all that hatred bottled up inside you. You have to let it out and forgive, but not forget. Always remember that, so that if it happens again, you know what to expect.

_**Bella.**_

I was sitting on my bed, watching the snow fall heavily outside. My body ached and I felt tired, old. I am no longer the ecstatic person I was when I first came here. My will to stay in the quiet, old town of Forks, Washington is slowly dwindling. I want to go somewhere warmer, like Phoenix in Arizona.

Appearance wise, I'm nothing special; my hair is a boring brown and my eyes are the colour of mud...dirty, smudged, tainted and to make it worse, I'm really short, just about 5" something.

My skin is as pale as the snow falling outside, and no matter how hard I try, my skin just won't tan. Instead I go red and blister under the suns glare, like a lobster. I'm an only child in a big 3 storey house, so things can get pretty lonely sometimes, and more than once I've wished I had a sibling to keep me company.

I've never had a boyfriend and I've never felt anything for any of the boys in my school, so I don't know what it feels like to be in love. My first priority is to study hard and when I've gotten my degree in medicine, then I'll start worrying.

I've confined myself in my room for the past three days, only coming out to eat, shower, go to school or use the bathroom. My parents said nothing, mostly because they're barely ever here. They're always working, barely ever taking a holiday to spend some time with me. They shower me with money and gifts all the time; trying to make up for all the times they're not here. But money can't buy you happiness; it only makes you sick of it in the end. Last time I saw them home was about 3 weeks ago, sometimes I wonder if they even know I exist.

Anyway, on to less depressing things...

If I'm completely honest with myself, there's nothing wrong with Forks, its just one particular person: Edward Cullen, my own personal bully.

I don't get why he's like that. His mum, Esme, is a landscape architect and his dad, Carlisle is a respected doctor at Forks Hospital. They are two of the nicest people I've ever met and Esme always invites me over to her house for dinner.

His sister Alice is as bright as the sun, she's always happy and doesn't let anything come in the way of her dreams. She always talks to me during English and Calculus, and apologizes for her brother's behaviour. Even though I've told her countless times that its not her fault. She's always wearing the latest trend, I've never seen her wear the same clothes twice. She's constantly dragging me to the mall- against my will- and spending large amounts of money on clothes that I will never wear. _"A girl needs to always look and feel sexy" _is what she always says when I protest against her buying me some new clothes. I've given up protesting now.

Her boyfriend of two years, Jasper Hale, is just as awesome and cool headed. He seems really calm, as though he keeps to himself, but once you get to know him, he's really funny and he stands up for me when trouble comes.

His sister Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in the school, is also my friend, surprisingly. She can make your self esteem hit rock bottom in three seconds just by walking into the room, and if you get on her bad side then there's no helping you. But she's also trustworthy, reliable and honest, and despite nearly the whole male population at school wanting her, she's with Emmett McCarty, the best football player I have ever met. He constantly makes jokes about my height, which I have to be honest, make me laugh too.

But Edward's...different. He's constantly doing stuff like shoving me into lockers, tripping me up on purpose and is always reminding me about my workaholic parents.

He's made it some kind of tradition to push me into a locker every morning and every afternoon. Also, every time I enter the cafeteria he shouts "Pelt her!" and, at his order, everyone throws food at me. He also constantly reminds me of my workaholic parents, as if I don't know. And occasionally his fan club (nearly the whole female population at Forks high) add to that with constant teasing about my height, hair and clothes. It's was always the same insults repeated over and over again like a broken tape player.

_You're like, so short. _

_Do you need a lift, shortie? _

_Ugh, what's up with your hair? _

_Gosh, you can't even afford a decent comb. _

_Where'd you get your clothes from, the men's department at Walmart? _

Its been three months since it started and things aren't getting any better. The constant teasing and abuse is finally starting to get me, but I'm staying strong and hanging on to the little sanity I have left. This is my last year at Forks High and I just keep telling myself that after graduation I'll never see any of those people again. In a few months, I'll be going to college and I can start fresh, make new friends.

At least, that's what I tell myself. I can only hope and pray really...

I stood up from my bed, stretched a little and picked up my backpack from the floor, ready to face possibly a long and stressful day at Forks High.

_**Edward**_

Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night, your heart beating fast but you don't know why? Yeah well, I get that all the time. But it's been more frequent these days.

I rarely ever see my dad around anymore, he's always at the hospital working. Dinner times are usually really quiet, Alice,Mum and I usually make small talk but it just isn't not the same without him. My mum, Esme, works as a landscape architect, and she does most of her work at home and sends it via internet.

I go to the crappiest school in the world. Forks High. I get loads of detentions (Mostly because I have a tendency to say what I'm thinking), and spend more time in the Principal's office than in class. Its all because of that stupid girl, Bella Swan. She's like this zombie just walking around, a waste of space in my opinion. Even her parents don't care about her; they're always working or travelling around the world. I honestly think that they're just hiding from her; they must be ashamed to have such an ugly daughter.

And the worst thing is that she lives right opposite me, I could cross the street and I'd be standing right in front of her house. Not that I want to...ugh, that thought sends a shiver down my spine. I sometimes see her shadow by her window and I must admit, I've become curious about her, I wonder what her favourite food is... Wait, what am I thinking?

Anyway, back to talking about school...the teachers can't teach and the students are constantly trying to get into my good books, probably because my family are loaded. But its not as fun as it seems, it gets a little boring after a while, getting everything you want. I bet some people at that school worship me...freaky, I know. Nearly all of the guys want to be me and the girls throw themselves at me daily, well with the exception of my friends; Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, and of course my sister. Most of the girls lie that they've dated me and some have even have the cheek to say that they've gotten to second base with me. Yeah right! Only if I want to get 1000 STD's, seriously though, most of those girls are sluts of the highest kind. I'm happily still a virgin and will stay that way until I find the right girl for me.

Oh gosh, when did I get so sappy? I've _got _to stop letting Alice watch her romantic movies in my presence...

A knock on my door disrupts my thoughts. I groan, only one person is ever up this early.

"Who is it?" I yell, grabbing my backpack off my cluttered desk.

"It's me dork. I've come to tell you that if you don't hurry up and get your ass downstairs, we're going to be late and then mum will freak over our punctuality, _again,_" Alice says back. She walks away from the door and I can hear her tapping her foot on the soft carpet of the hallway.

I roll my eyes. You'd think that Alice was the older one...

I take a deep breath and prepare myself mentally for another suck-tastic day, at Forks High.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for being so patient...I hope you haven't given up on me. I just want to thank _Esme Nicole Cullen _for her review. Also to everyone who favourited my story or put it on their alerts: Thank you so much. And before I forget, I want to thank my beta for being so awsome. :)**

** Oh and any mistakes still in this chapter and the previous one are all on me, not my beta.**

**I own nothing, except for the plot.  
**

**_Bella_**

The snow is still falling heavily onto the already fluff covered pavement. I groan and pull my coat closer to me, trying to contain body heat. My legs feel stiff like they're going to fall off any minute but I push them faster, knowing that the quicker I get to school, the quicker I'll be near a heater. I crash through the building doors and rush down the hallway, looking out for Edward and his sidekicks. Today it seems as if luck is on my side because the hallway is empty and eerily quiet.

I get to my home room with just minutes to spare. Mrs Goodman gives me a disapproving look but says nothing, probably taking in my state for the first time. I quickly remove my jacket and stand by the heater, warming my cold hands. My hands are barely defrosted when the bell rings, signalling 1st period. I have calculus with Alice.

I sigh and begrudgingly walk away from the heater. I quickly grab my coat from the table where I had carelessly thrown it when I came in and rush towards the hall. I'm halfway to the door when Mrs Goodman calls me back to her desk.

"Isabella" she says, taking off her round reading glasses, "could you please refrain from arguing with Mr Cullen today, the Principal has a lot on his plate right now and I think it would be best if, for once, you and Mr Cullen don't end up in his office."

I'm about to tell her just how impossible that is, but I nod anyway not wanting to 'chat back' as she calls it.

She smiles, satisfied. "You may go now"

I walk slowly to calculus, because a.) I'm late anyway, it's not going to make much of a difference if I run or not and b.) I need to think about how I'm going to get through the day without strangling Edward, which, in my books, is practically impossible.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The idiot himself is leaning against his locker (which is sadly right next to mine), laughing with some girl from my French class. I put my head down and pray that he doesn't see me, but luck seems to have momentarily disappeared at the worst possible moment. I smell his cologne before I actually feel his hand on my shoulder; I spin around sharply, giving him my best glare.

"What did I say about touching things you can't afford, Cullen?" I growl, making everyone rushing down the corridor stop and stare. From the corner of my eye I see the schools biggest gossip, Gabby Johnson, stop and get her Blackberry out, typing furiously. I bet she's telling the whole world what's going on. Bloody gossip!

"Oh please Swan, don't flatter yourself, your as cheap as cheap can get!" he sneers, making everyone listening go "ooh!"

I give a hard laugh before speaking. "You can talk! You play tonsil tennis with anything that has a heartbeat!"

A chorus of 'ouch!' echoes through the corridor. I smile, satisfied that I've won this time. Edward however is wearing a rather unsightly scowl on his face; he is such a sore loser, never accepting defeat even when it slaps him on the face.

"At least I can get a girl; you've never even had a boyfriend. No one wants you, not your parents and certainly not any sane guy in this world!" he retorts.

Why does he always go on and on about my parents? Does he have no other comebacks?

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this! You're adopted, so it seems to me that your parents are the ones who didn't want you. Mine still come home from time to time; do you even know your dad? Your mum?"

As soon as the words leave my mouth regret washes over me. I know perfectly well that Edward is touchy about the issue of his parents but still... I said what I said and it's too late to take it back now. Plus I'm not meant to be arguing with him, since I promised Mrs Goodman I wouldn't.

He growls and pushes me, making my back hit the locker behind me. I sigh and cross my arms across my chest, wanting this to be over ASAP. He leans in, the smell of mint filling the small gap of air between us and whispers so that no one else hears, "you know nothing about me, so watch your mouth when you're talking about my parents. And don't let me see you at my house ever again. I don't care if Alice cries or begs, you're not coming in."

He gives me one final shove before walking away with his fan club trailing behind him. I grab my books from my locker and glare at anyone who looks at me the wrong way on my way to calculus.

When I finally get there Mr Berty has already started and half the class are asleep. Mr Berty turns from the interactive whiteboard and gives me a questioning look, I don't bother to answer.

I sit in my usual seat at the back next to Alice.

"Psst!"

She slides a note over to me and I quickly hide it with my notebook just as Mr Berty reaches our aisle. I look down and pretend to be taking notes. As soon as he leaves I slip the note from under my notebook and read it.

_What's going on with you and my brother?_

**Nothing**

_Really? Cause it doesn't seem like nothing... I heard about what happened in the hallway._

Whoa, gossip spreads _way_ too fast here.

_Sorry I wasn't there to help you, Emmett and Rosalie were taking ages getting dressed after...Actually, you don't want to know._

I cringe, not enjoying the mental image of Emmett and Rose doing the nasty.

**It's OK. And what happened in the hallway was nothing. We always argue, I'm used to it now.**

_Gosh...You two argue like an old married couple. You know what? Just do everyone a favour, date him._

I scoff and don't bother to reply. It's pointless and stupid; Alice will forever believe that I and

Edward are _'meant to be'._

_Yeah right!_

_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
_

Calculus, English, and double Art pass by quicker than I can blink and soon it's lunchtime.

It starts to rain heavily so me; Rose and Alice opt to eat inside instead of eating outside on the benches like we usually do. I'm actually quite happy that it's raining; at least it means no more snow.

I have a bad feeling about this...I never go into the cafeteria, not since the time when I got pelted with food because of a certain someone. It's not that hard to guess who.

I'm having a nice lunch, telling some jokes...you know the usual when suddenly, Edward parades in with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose Jump up from their seats and go and greet their men.

Edward sits opposite me in his usual seat and takes a piece of paper from his pocket. He slides it over to me and looks away. My expression turns from suspicion to annoyance when I see what's written on the paper.

_I (Tyler Crowley) am inviting YOU to the party I'm throwing this Friday._

_Be there or be square._

I roll my eyes. What a complete waste of A5 paper. I scrunch it into a ball and throw it towards the

trash can, doing a mental happy dance when it gets in.

"Tell him I'm not going."

Edward turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm your messenger now?"

I take a deep breath count to ten in my head, tying to keep calm. "No, but if you could _please_ do me this one favour."

"Well..." He says thoughtfully "Since you said please...no."

I mutter "Bloody git" quietly under my breath and get back to moving my food around my plate.

"Emmett, do you hear that?" Rosalie asks, taking her place next to me.

"Hear what?" Emmett looks around confused as to what he should be listening to.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and is just about to speak when Alice intervenes for her.

"It's quiet you idiot"

"So?"

Alice slaps her forehead in frustration and gestures between me and Edward. "Now do you get what I mean?"

"No" He says, still confused.

"Edward and Bella aren't arguing for the first time ever you nitwit!" Rosalie cries in frustration. "I swear, sometimes..."

Emmett pouts at her and is automatically forgiven for his stupidity.

Alice then proceeds to invite me to a sleepover at her house on Wednesday, which I accept despite Edward's warning looks. He can suck my toes, Alice owns the house just as much as he does so I'm entitled to go there if I want to.

The bell rings and we all head off to our 6th and 7th period classes. I ignore Edward's angry glances during Biology and sleep through French. For 8th period we all have gym, which is going to be torture...

I awkwardly change into my white plimsolls, white socks, blue P.E shorts and white polo shirt. I silently thank the gods for remembering to shave this morning. From the corner of my eye I see Gabby complimenting Edward on his six pack, ugh, she makes me sick. I roll my eyes and go to the gym. We're playing tennis today, which is quite challenging for me since I have two left feet. Emmett, Rose and Alice are already in a group of 3 so coach Carter puts me with Jasper and Edward.

Five minutes into the game and I've already managed to fall over more than five times and managed to take Jasper with me at least three of those times. I apologise every time and Jasper just says that it's fine. Edward glares at me throughout the game, making me want to punch him. I'm not afraid to break his nose, I've done it before, he's just lucky that his dad's a doctor and that his nose healed right.

When the bell finally rings- signalling that it's the end of the day- I'm one of the first to get changed, it takes my mind of off smashing Edwards face in. I then wait for Alice and Rose since I'm going to Alice's house for dinner.

I rush to my locker wanting to go home ASAP and Alice and Rose laugh at my eagerness.

I'm so eager that I slam into Edward, who then proceeds to angrily push me into my locker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growl

Rose sighs and leans against the wall. "Here we go again," she mutters.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Please let's just go home, you two can flirt there," Alice says

I give her a dirty look but walk away.

At Alice's house we watch some movies whilst Edward sulks in his room like the big baby he is. Halfway through _Letters To Juliet_, Esme calls us to dinner. Esme sits on the end of the table since Carlisle isn't home yet from the hospital, I sit between Alice and Rose while Edward sits opposite us. Dinner is mostly a quiet affair, but I prefer it here than at my house. Here I feel like part of the family, like I belong.

When we all finish I help Esme with the dishes and then go to the living room to finish watching the movie. When I enter Alice is stretched out on the one of the love seats and Rosalie is sitting on the one seater, whilst Edward is sitting on the other love seat. I glare at Rose and Alice knowing that they planned all this just so that I sit next to that moron.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and sit down on the far edge of the love-seat. Alice then turns off the light for a more _'cinema effect'_. Yeah right, cinema effect my ass.

My eyes start to get droopy and I try my best to stay awake but I end up falling asleep anyway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I wake up partly disorientated in a T.V illuminated room that I soon recognise as Alice's living room.

I feel oddly comfortable and warm, I try to get up but something is holding me down.

"Alice? Rose?" I call out

Suddenly the lights go on, and a flash shines in my face, temporarily blinding me.

When I can finally open my eyes I see Alice and Rose grinning like idiots and Alice has a pink camera in her hand.

"What's going on guys?" I ask.

"See for yourself" Alice snickers and gestures to the arm around me. I panic and pale when I realise whose it is. I try to release myself but his grip around my waist just tightens, making Alice and Rose laugh even more.

"Stop moving so much, I'm trying to sleep here," Edward mumbles, still half asleep.

"Edward, wake up!" I shout in his ear. He jumps up-making me fall off the couch- and immediately lets me go.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks confused. His hair is all over the place and he looks kind of cute.

Wait...Did I say cute? I mean, horrible… he looks horrible.

Alice shows him the camera and he blushes.

"You're going to delete that" He states

"Should we?" Rose turns to Alice and they pretend to think for a second. "Nah...this is way too much fun. Plus this is awesome blackmail material."

I groan and run my hand through my hair in frustration. This is my worst nightmare come true.

"You know what?" Edward says heading towards the stairs "Do what you want with the picture, I know you're just a bunch of obsessed people anyway."

He goes up to his room and slams the door. He's such a girl somtimes.

"Well that was fun..." I say sarcastically. It's then that I see the time on Alice's TV. 22:05 pm.

Crap, I need to get home.

As if sensing my thoughts, Alice offers for me to sleep over. Since I've stayed here so many times, I have toiletries and clothes in a spare room so I shrug and say 'why not' since arguing with Alice is pointless.

I spend the whole night thinking about the incident on the sofa. Which leads to no sleep, which equals to a grumpy me in the morning. Oh the joy.


End file.
